scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
L. Ron Hubbard House
This article is taken from Wikipedia on 21.06.2009. Coordinates ---- "National Register Information System". National Register of Historic Places. National Park Service. 2008-04-15. The L. Ron Hubbard House, also known as the Original Founding Church of Scientology, is a historic house museum and former Scientology church located at 1812 19th Street, NW in the Dupont Circle neighborhood of Washington, D.C., United States. The home served as the residence of Scientology founder L. Ron Hubbard from 1955 until 1959 , during which time he incorporated the Founding Church of Scientology and performed the first Scientology wedding. Larson, Bob (2004), Larson's Book of World Religions and Alternative Spirituality, Tyndale House Publishers, Inc., pp. 431, ISBN 084236417X The building is a contributing property to the Dupont Circle Historic District, a neighborhood listed on the National Register of Historic Places. History The row of buildings located at 1810-1820 19th Street, NW was designed by local architectural firm Wood, Donn, & Deming in 1904. Notable owners of the home during the early 20th century included United States Senators James K. Jones and Claude A. Swanson. Hubbard purchased the home in 1955, the same year he organized the Founding Church which met at 1826 R Street, NW from July 21, 1955 until 1959. The building later served as home of the Academy of Scientology, previously located at 1845 R Street, NW and known as The Academy of Religious Arts and Sciences. In January 1963, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) ordered a raid against the Academy's 19th Street location, seizing more than 100 e-meters (electronic devices used by Scientologists) and 200 pieces of literature. The raid resulted in a lawsuit filed by the FDA against the Founding Church. In 1971, the Church and FDA reached a settlement which included a ruling that all e-meters bear a prominent warning label. The seized items were returned to the Founding Church in October 1973. Additional Scientology organizations once located at the L. Ron Hubbard House include the National Academy of American Psychology (NAAP). After the Founding Church sold the property in the mid-1970s, it was once again used for residential purposes. An organization called the Friends of L. Ron Hubbard repurchased the home in 2004. Architecture The three-story L. Ron Hubbard House is an example of Mediterranean Revival Style architecture, a design frequently used by Waddy Butler Wood and his associates. The building's exterior consists of cream-colored brick, accented with stone and wood trimming. Decorative features include a two-story bay window, red-tiled roof, and Flemish gable. Current usage The museum opened in 2007 following a year-long renovation to restore the building to its 1957 appearance. It contains a recreation of the Hubbard Communications Office and various literature describing Hubbard's early life. A tour of the museum is available by appointment only. The 2009 property value of the L. Ron Hubbard House is $1,817,440, a $782,020 decrease from the 2008 value of $2,599,460. Since October 27, 2003, ownership of the building has been registered to Heritage Properties International. References External links * Official site * Church of Scientology of Washington, D.C. Category:L. Ron Hubbard